United Carlossian Republics
The United Carlossian Republics (UCR) serves as a military, exploratory, and scientific agency. The UCS was formed at the end of the 26nd century, a time when remnants of old cultural ideologies clashed for supremacy in the Solar system and beyond. The UCR served mainly as an overseer of military operations in space. After initiating massive militarization propaganda throughout its off-world colonies, through the UCR, they defeated communist and fasist forces in a conflict generally known as the "UNSC Civil War" which consisted of several side-battles that took place on Mars, the Jovian and the South American rainforests. Although the war brought a great deal of suffering to both the colonial population and the residents of Earth, it also united humanity's militia forces into a common armed force by the start of the 27th century. Before the UBSC attack on Tribute in 2752, The UCR was in chaos. A bloody struggle was being waged against groups of terrorists (or freedom fighters) called the "Militia", who wanted independence from the UCR. The UCRDF, a branch of the UNSC, fought constant battles against the rebels. In an attempt to help end the long running war against the rebels, the UCR commissioned the ORION Mark III Project (Also known as the SPARTAN-VII project) and later the SPARTAN-VIII Program, which created a group of elite super-soldiers to combat the separatists and the rebels they spawned. When the UCR-UBSC War began and the technologically superior UBSC began decimating the colonies, these Spartans became the UCR's best hope for survival. Faced with genocide on an unprecedented scale, the UCR began mobilization for total war. Military The defense of UCR colonies is handled by the United Carlossian Republics Defense Forces. The Defense Force was involved heavily in the UCR-UBSC War. The UCRDF is run by the UCR Security Council, with the professional head being UCR High Command, based on Reach. Control is exercised through regional CENTECOMs, which have responsibility over certain areas of space. The Navy houses the divisions of UCR Marine Corps (including the special forces branch of the UCR Marines known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers), Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI), and the Fleet. The UCR Army and UCR Air Force maintain garrisons on colony worlds. When certain rebellious factions began to rise in the late 2590's, the UCR was forced to police its protected colonies tirelessly to keep privateers and pirates from raiding the colonies and any UCR ships. Unlike the UBSC, UCR military technology is still based on comparatively primitive, but effective, mechanisms - projectile weaponry, wheeled vehicles, and combustion engines. The UCR's grasp of scientific concepts is far more advanced than the Covenant, but turning these concepts into functional machinery has proven more problematic, however not so for the UBSC. Recently, the UCR has introduced a variety of UBSC-derived technologies into their arsenal: gravity plating aboard ships, energy shields to protect SPARTAN-VIII soldiers, and limited use of directed energy weapons, usually lasers, such as the SPARTAN Laser, though the UBSC still retain their technological advantage. UCR starship weaponry is based around missiles and Magnetic Accelerator Cannons. Their technological inferiority in the face of the UBSC means that it was often for the UCR to have a three-to-one numerical advantage against them in ship-to-ship combat. The UCR also possesses a weapon of mass destruction in the form of the NOVA bombs. The UCR also maintains a seaborne surface navy on planets with large bodies of water, such as Reach. At the very least, they had aircraft carriers available to provide air support in the form of Pelicans and F99 UCAVs. Navy The UCR Navy is the branch of the UCRDF responsible mostly for naval operations in space, though they sometimes operate in the oceans with their terrestrial arm. Its roles include ship-to-ship combat, orbital bombardment, the deployment of atmospheric and space fighters, and the delivery of UCR Marines, including ODSTs, into combat. The UCR Navy is led by its flagship, the [[UCR Wings of an Eagle|UCR Wings of an Eagle]] , an Infinity-class cruiser recovered after the UNSC Civil war on Reach where it was completely refitted. Using Forerunner technology, salvaged during the Human-Covenant war, it demonstrates the finest of the UCR Navy. Wars *UNSC Civil war - 2593 - 2596 *UCR - UBSC war - 2752 - present *UCR - UAR war - 2752 - present Category:Factions Category:Human Organisations